


Time and Time Again

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week (RWBY), Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, Fluff and Angst, I don't know if the archive warning is necessary, but still, considering the prompt, i think, idk just tell me if i need to tag something, it's not really angsty tbh, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Day 3: Soulmates/Reincarnation“It’s okay.” Yang said, as if she read her mind “I will find you in our next life, and the other, and the other again.” she shifted to look into Blake’s eyes “We’ll always find each other.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768945
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Time and Time Again

Blake and Yang fell to the ground. All around them the battlefield was filled with the remains of their battle, the battle they won.

Their bloody bodies, covered by both theirs and their enemies’, were too injured to move anymore, but that didn’t stop them from slowly find their way too each other. No mortal injury was enough to keep them apart.

Their hands interlaced, and Blake leaned to Yang’s shoulder.

“I guess it’s over for us… huh?” Blake asked, almost too conversationally for such a context.

“Yeah, but for them too. If this war is over, then it’s worth it.” Yang said, resolute despite her pain.

Blake agreed. Even if they had no chance to see their friends anymore, all scattered in that immense battlefield, at least they had one another in their final moments.

“I love you.” They said these words countless times, but Blake felt the need to say them once more, getting sure Yang truly knew before the very end. But, of course, Yang did know already.

“I love you too.” The blonde said with breathy words.

Blake teared up a bit. She didn’t feel regret, but she wished they had more time to spend together.

“It’s okay.” Yang said, as if she read her mind “I will find you in our next life, and the other, and the other again.” she shifted to look into Blake’s eyes “We’ll always find each other.”

Blake nodded, clinging to Yang with everything that was left of her strength, hugging her. She leaned on her chest, where she was able to hear her heartbeat, as soothing as ever even when it was slowing down.

“I love you so much.” Blake couldn’t help but repeat herself.

Yang answered as ever, then silence followed while the two girls held each other.

Blake raised her head “Hey Yang?”

“Yes?”

“Can you sing for me? One last time?”

Yang’s smile was full of bitter tenderness “Of course.”

Blake settled back against her, as Yang held her close and started to sing.

_Don’t you worry about the dark_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

_I will burn like the sun_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

Blake closed her eyes.

* * *

A dark-haired woman walked, fast, through the crowded street. She had things to do, places to go, and no time to waste or she’d be late.

Yet, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, frozen, as a blonde woman walked past her in the opposite direction. She was singing to herself, quite quietly to be honest, to the point that the brunette couldn’t explain how she even picked up on it in the first place.

But even weirder than hearing it so clearly in such a noisy place was how, despite being sure of never hearing it once in her whole life, she recognized the song. Word by word. 

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer’s day_

_I will be there to take all your fears away_

The girl turned back, damn the places she had to go; something told her she needed to find that girl. So she jogged after the blonde, trying to reach her, pulled by a force she would have called magic, even destiny, if she didn’t know any better.

It was crazy, and ridiculous, and could have easily ended with a major embarrassment; but she did it anyway. She went after her, got closer, and reached for her hand without hesitation.

A pair of the most beautiful lilac eyes greeted her, filled with wonder, and the brunette couldn’t help but think that eyes like those were worth any awkwardness that might have followed.

“Hi…”

“…hi.”

_With a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold_

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to Angel Beats is purely coincidental


End file.
